Dissidence
by Vulpsis
Summary: Mewtwo breaks out of the master ball's control and forces Koji to pay for turning the tables on her by mixing pain with pleasure


Mewtwo was looking forward to seeing how Koji would treat her as her master, but she was soon disappointed with him. After her first day he quickly used machines and computers to scan and research her, she would spend days being hooked up to various wires and doodads, and him scribbling or typing away. For nearly a year she was under his scrutiny and she was going crazy and bored. Her body was also beginning to develop in ways she was uncomfortable with. Her breast began to swell with ripe age as her lower body grew slimmer, she could also see through her reflection that her face was changing as well. Her skin tone changed to a lighter tone. She began to think that she needed to go out in the sunlight, but Koji never took her out of the lab, only when she was in the master ball. Whenever she tried to disobey and break away from his orders she would feel a voice in her head to obey, and she knew it came from that device. She knew that if she wanted to break free she would have to get rid of that ball.

"Mewtwo come out!" A beam of red energy shot to the bright white floor. The red light quickly materialized into Mewtwo, who looked up at Koji with a bored look. "Hey, we have a lot of testing to do today, go ahead and sit on that chair over there." He pointed to a cold steel chair that was bolted against the wall with various cables attached to it and a mechanical helmet laying on it. "Just go ahead and strap the device, I'll be turning it on in a little bit." Mewtwo glanced at the chair, then back at Koji.

"Would we be able to play afterwards master?" She asked in his head, trying to be as sweet and innocent sounding as possible to entice him. Koji blushed slightly and turned his head, coughing slightly and trying to avoid looking at Mewtwo.

"Uhm not today Mewtwo… sorry." Mewtwo pouted.

"But we never get to play!" Koji turned his back completely at Mewtwo.

"I know I'm sorry, one day I promise." Mewtwo was frustrated, she peeked over and saw the master ball on his desk. She could just easily use her psychic powers to destroy it but a voice inside her told her not to, he was her master and she must obey. She tried to fight the brainwashing voice but in the end it was to no avail, she floated over to the chair and sat down, strapping the device.

A few hours later Mewtwo was put into a type of deep sleep as Koji watched results from the machines attached to Mewtwo when the labdoor opened. Koji turned around quickly but soon relaxed when he saw that it was his father, Fuji of Lavender walking in. The old man looked like he was going to slip and break his hip but he walked up to his son with surprising speed, his eyes fixed on Mewtwo.

"So there he is huh?"

"Well…she."

"A she?"

"Yep, ain't she a beaut? Gave me a lot of trouble but thanks to that master ball I got control over her."

"Hmmm, Back then when me and Blaine made Mewtwo he was a male." Koji looked up in surprise.

"So are you saying that I got the wrong Pokemon?"

"Calm down calm down, the two look very similar but I can tell that this one is a female. There's a few minor physical differences."

"Like what?" Koji asked curiously. Fuji rubbed his chin as he tried to find the best words.

"Well she certainly looks more… feminine. Anyways what're you doing now?"

"Oh…I'm trying to build a device that can visually show a pokemon's dream, but it's not going very well…"

"Oh my that sounds like quite a task!"

"Yeah, but there're others who are trying to pass the finish line, I'm hoping that since Mewtwo is a more advance being I'd be able to take that to my advantage but obviously that wasn't the case."

"I see… oh? It sure does look angry though."

"Yeah, she always wants to…er go outside but I usually place a lot of restrictions on her."

"I see, you best treat her well son. Even though a master ball may capture without failure, if the Pokemon doesn't will to be with you then the pokeball will lose its function and she'll be lose. And if that happens you'll have a lot more on your plate." Koji nodded, tossing aside the advice in his head as soon as he heard it.

"Yeah I know father I will."

"Well I just came by to see how you're experiment went, don't be fooling with anymore Pokemon now. We're not Gods Koji, I learned the hard way that the dead should stay dead, and I prefer you don't learn it the hard way as well." Koji smiled, pretending to take him seriously.

"I will consider that father, thanks for forgiving me and coming down to take a look." Old man Fuji nodded as he left. Koji felt his father was only jealous of his son accomplishing what he couldn't. He was hoping to rekindle his interest in science and take him away from that town that softened him up, but it didn't work. No matter, Koji can do this all on his own.

A couple hours later Koji soaked up some chemicals he had just mixed together, tapping at the syringe to make sure there were no air bubbles. With that injection He would be able to amplify Mewtwo's thoughts and emotions during her dream. He was hoping with stronger feelings he would get a stronger reading from the computers. He held up one of her arms gently, it's been a while since he actually touched her and everytime he felt her thin smooth arm he remembers that first day… shrugging it off he check her arm for a vein, found one and injected his dangerous creation. As the bright yellow fluid flowed through her veins her eyes began twitching. He patted her head, smiling to himself.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping…" He almost considered kissing her, but shook that notion off as well and got back to his computer to analyze the results.

Several mini windows on the screen actively changed on Koji's screen. A screen to measure her heart beat, a 3d model of her body showing statistics on her bodily functions. Finally there was a third and fourth screen, the third screen had several bar graphs that rose or declined erratically while the fourth screen remained filled with static. It was those two screens that Koji focused on. The bar graphs were measuring the different activities of her brain while the fourth screen was suppose to visually represent her dream. For several minutes nothing had change until he heard her voice. The second screen showed her body was rising in temperature as her heart beat began to pick up. Koji turned and saw that she was biting her lip, her body was shivering. The bar graphs were rising most of the time.

"Not…happy" He heard in his mind.

"What the?" Koji began to wonder if she was sleep talking, could she talk to people in her sleep? Or was it just him?

"Koji isn't a good master…" A beeping noise came from the computer and Koji quickly turned to look. It was the forth screen, it was showing some kind of orb.

"It's working!" Koji said excitedly.

"I need to be the master…" Mewtwo said in his mind, was he the only one who could hear it right now? How far did her psychic powers go? The orb on the screen began to form colors, but the color selection on the computer was limited. All he could see was that the top part had a certain type of pattern on it.

"I should be master!" She was yelling now. Koji looked back at Mewtwo and nearly shat his pants at what he saw. Her eyes were wide open, she was breathing heavily and looking up at him with murderous intent. Her eyes then switched to the Master ball sitting on his desk.

"She's awake! But she should be sleeping! The computer says she is!" Koji was confused and scared now, maybe it wasn't wise to inject her with such a powerful drug. He should've tested it on some Rattata first!

"That master ball needs to go!" Mewtwo and the master ball began to glow a faint light blue color. Koji gulped, his legs were shivering now. The orb on the screen had an M shape pattern on the top of the ball which then snapped in two, causing the screen to go out. The master ball made a faint noise, and static broke out of the ball, causing black smoke to rise from the circular contraption. Koji looked down, realizing just how dire the situation is. Mewtwo isn't his anymore, and the ball is out of commission.

Mewtwo tore off the mechanical helmet on her head, any wires attached to her were disintegrated into nothing she floated into the air, giving off a purple aura.

"You've used me long enough Koji!" Her feminine voice had regain that dominant tone from their first encounter. Koji tried to walk back wanting to run.

"I'm sorry Mewtwo! I swear I was going to-"

"Liar!" she shouted, shorting out any and all equipment in the room. The lightbulbs above flickered a bit, making Koji even more anxious and scared. Mewtwo stared at him with hateful eyes for several seconds, until she finally smiled. She raised her arm and forced him back towards her. Koji felt the wind knock outside of him as he was forced closer. Mewtwo grasped him by the collar of his shirt, raised him high into the air with strength alone. "Now it's my turn to be Master".

Mewtwo then waved her arm, slamming Koji with her psychic force into the chair that she had sat on all day. Koji gave out a groan of pain, coughing from the sudden impact.

"I won't be gentle" Was all she said as she floated closer to him, a single finger tapped in between his legs and his pants, lab coat, shirt, even underwear seemed to dematerialize right in front of him. Koji was now fully exposed and naked to Mewtwo, who seemed to want it no other way.

"Mewtwo…stop…please!" Koji pleaded. He then felt a powerful force slam the side of his face, his vision was blurry and he swore he could see stars. When he came to from his momentary confusion he saw the she had slap him with her tail, and it was ready for another slap.

"I'm the master Koji, and I get what I want." She had lowered herself and her hand began to cradle his sack. Her other hand swirled his flaccid penis a bit. "What's wrong Koji? Not in the mood? I know how to change that…" Before she even finished what she was saying she began to squeeze and stretch his sack. He felt his legs spread a bit more when the more he tried to close them, he groaned and shouted in pain as he felt his testicles being tortured like before.  
"Grrr no! It hurts…"

"Oh but you like being hurt Koji, as a matter of fact I know you do see?" his penis was growing erect despite the horrible pain he was being forced into. He was being shamed and he couldn't do anything about it, she began to tighten the squeeze and twist his sack even more, bringing out his masochistic side.

"Such a nice surprise, seeing how you grew so hard from pain alone…" Mewtwo giggled out loud, Koji gritted his teeth as felt more embarrassed from her giggle alone. She sounded so cute and innocent when she laughed and yet she was doing such lewd things to him. She finally released his sore balls and gripped his penis with her circular digits. "Don't think I'm going soft on you, I'm doing what I WANT to do." She said with a cold tone as she opened her mouth and bobbed his tip inside of her. Koji couldn't help but give off a moan of relieve, her tongue was so wet and warm, it felt so smooth as it traced over his dick tasting every inch. Mewtwo brought it deeper down her throat and her muscles began to squeeze and contract around his penis as she began to do swallowing motions. "Salty and bitter, it's such an amusing and yet addicting taste…" Hearing her voice clear as day talking about his taste brought Koji closer to the edge. He felt his balls churning as pent up cum began to rise, he felt that familiar climax feeling rise up and…

That feeling stayed there, It wouldn't go anywhere beyond. After a few seconds that height of pleasure remained as Mewtwo continued her treatment. She giggled again in his head. "I plan to use you for as long as I want, so for now NO cumming."

"Damn it, are you using your psychic powers to prevent me from orgasming?"

"Shut up, slave!" In that moment Mewtwo's tail shot straight up into the air and forced its way into Koji's mouth. Koji tried to spit out that oval shaped tip but Mewtwo was far more powerful. Her tail thrust in and out of his mouth, Mewtwo giggling inside of his head. "That shut you up, I know you can't have fun unless I bring in some pain so let me experiment with you a bit." Koji's eyes watered as he felt her smooth tongue fill his mouth and go in and out against his will like a cock. He then mumbled out in pain, his body flinching but unable to move elsewhere as Mewtwo began to do something strange. She was biting different sections of his cock, gently at first but then her nibbles grew more bold as she moved on down. "It hurts don't it? Yet your cock is throbbing for more! If I didn't have a hold on you, I bet you would've came several times already! You like what I'm doing don't you! You like my tail fucking your mouth! You're just a slut to me now Koji! You're my slave!" She forced Koji's cock all the way down, hitting the back of her throat as she bit down. Koji cried out in pain as his cock twitched from the sadistic torture. She slipped her tail back and pulled back from her blowjob. Her hands stroked him up and down as she took up a more gentle tone. "I'll be a bit more soft, but you'll still feel a horrible pain. I want you to admit that you're my slave." Koji felt her wet tongue stroke down his tip, in between his lips. Then she licked again, pressing even further between his lips. Koji could already feel a burning stinging pain but she licked again, and again, and again. Her tongue would force itself little by little inside of his cock, making Koji bite his lips as his whole body clenched. Within less than a minute Koji begged out loud.

"I'm your slave! Please I'm your slave! You're my master!" Mewtwo looked up, her tongue touching his tip as she did so.

"I heard that before, you have to make me believe you this time!" She then continued her mixture of pleasuring and torturing Koji, her tongue licking deeper between his lips with every stroke. Koji couldn't take it anymore; he thought his penis was going to explode.

"Please master! Make me your slave! Do as you wish to me! I'll do anything you want, please I won't try to capture you! Use me as your slave, your tool. Your toy! Just please stop!" Mewtwo's giggle filled his head again, innocent as always. Her tone also grew more gentle and innocent, almost as if Mewtwo was a little girl that was just teasing him.

"Hehe okay, I'll stop…for now."

Mewtwo rose up into the air, her tail flicking around like always. She rose above Koji who still couldn't move, his penis stood erect, his veins pulsing. Mewtwo lowered herself on him, telepathically moving his cock so as she slipped down he entered her. She gave off a heated moan as she sat down all the way on Koji, his cock entering her and filling her up.

"Now the fun really begins!" She then gripped his shoulders down as she began to motion her hips, she didn't wait for any kind of build up. She banged against Koji as he sat on the chair. His cock rubbing her tight and moist insides that seemed to clench and clamp around it with expertise. Koji motioned his hips against her as well, the feeling of his climax was overwhelming and he just mindlessly fucked her trying to achieve it.

"I own you now Koji!" Mewtwo shouted in his head as her moans of pleasure both filled the room and his head. Her arms pushed down on his body some more as she began to thrust against him even harder and faster. "I own you! You're mine! You're my slave!" Her tail swiveled around and moved, forcing itself in his mouth again. Koji didn't try spitting it back out, his mind was going insane. That feeling of ultimate pleasure just moments away was bringing his mind to a new kind of edge, he can feel himself going insane wanting nothing more but to be used. "You like that don't you Koji! You like being my bitch!" Mewtwo began to hump even faster, the sound of the chair being pounded against can be heard with her moans and shouts of pleasure as Koji gagged mindlessly on her tail. "Tell me! Do you like it!" Koji couldn't reply even if he wanted to, his mind was going blank as Mewtwo literally was fucking his brains out. She was humping against him with such ferocity that the chair was beginning to break despite being bolted down. Her tail slid out of his mouth and she leaned in close, embracing him in a kiss. Her tongue did most of the work, swirling inside his mouth and tasting every bit of him. She began to bite down hard on his lips and tongue, trying her best to restrain herself and to not overdo it. This seemed to awake Koji from his out of mind state, but only a bit. His hands moved over and grabbed her plump rear end where her tail formed, her skin felt so soft and smooth and her insides were so tight and juicy. He groaned out wanting to cum so badly but he couldn't, he wanted to just thrust into her a final time and fill her womb with his seed but she wouldn't let him.

Mewtwo's grip tightened as she laid against him, her hips moving as fast as they can go. She was so close to her orgasm that she was having a difficult time thinking, being in control was what turned her on the most and here she was forcing on the chair and fucking him to the point of insanity. His hands felt so good on her body that she began imagining feeling them all over, her insides squeezed and massaged his cock even further as she continued to fuck him hard and fast. Finally she couldn't maintain control on him anymore, her walls suddenly squeezed around trapped his cock as she felt her very essence being shot out of her pussy. Koji couldn't handle it, he didn't know whether she let him or couldn't hold it anymore but he felt his climax finally reach that point and his cum exploded out of his cock. That first squirt of intense pleasure felt like it lasted forever, as her insides squirted out her love juice Koji continued to squirt his fluids inside of her. His thick seed filled her womb and coated her insides; he was cumming for so long that it almost began to hurt. When their orgasms died down Koji felt his entire body relax, he heaved a great sigh as his head tilted to the side. He then quickly fell asleep, unknowing that Mewtwo was still wide-awake and still filled with desire.

"Best you sleep now when you can Koji…" she said to him as he dreamed.

"Because we're not done playing yet, not until you or I take our last breath…"

At this point I'm wondering if I should do a third final chapter. I already have some ideas but it takes the whole pain/pleasure fetish to a brand new level and I don't know if I went overboard on this one, go ahead and tell me if I did go too far at one part or another or if you want a third chapter. Whether its through review or private message I don't mind.


End file.
